


The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Episode 2x02

by emynn, thumpathumpapodcast



Series: The Thumpa Thumpa Queer as Folk Podcast - Season Two [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thumpathumpapodcast/pseuds/thumpathumpapodcast
Summary: We’re back to chat about the episode that ended with Sigur Ros and tears, many tears.  This week, Chynna (@fight-s0ciety) joins us to discuss all things 2x02 – including Justin’s struggles to get close to Brian, Ted losing his job as Michael and Emmett begin a new one, (naked waiters, anyone?), and Mel and Linds giving us one of the most beautiful proposal scenes in recent memory…and let’s not forget, Debbie’s ability to mother just about anyone.





	

**Listen to episode 2x02 of The Thumpa Thumpa[here](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/e/qaf-2x02/)! **

**Originally Posted: December 20, 2016  
**

**Duration: 1:18:49**

**Author's Note:**

> Our home base is at [Tumblr](https://thumpathumpapodcast.tumblr.com), where fans can share their thoughts and ideas for episode discussion and also what _Queer as Folk_ means to them. We also post episode-specific content to get you in the spirit for new eps! Be sure to also follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thethumpathumpa) for updates and general _Queer as Folk_ fun.
> 
> Subscribe to us here on AO3, but also check us out on [Podbean](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/) and [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/thumpa-thumpa-queer-as-folk/id1065308838?mt=2) to get notifications when we post new episodes and listen from your mobile device -- and be sure to leave a review!


End file.
